1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to a shield for a detergent dispenser of a dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many dishwashers include a dispenser having a lid that swings open to release detergent at a specific time during a dishwasher cycle. The dispenser is often located on an interior side of a dishwasher door. While this position allows for convenient filling of the dispenser, large objects within the dishwasher may obstruct the opening of the dispenser lid. For example, if a utensil positioned in a silverware basket of the dishwasher is pressed against the dispenser door when it is set to open, the detergent will not be released such that the dishes will not be adequately cleaned.
Based on the above, there exists a need to avoid obstructing the opening of a dishwasher dispenser door. More preferably, there is a need for an improved dishwasher dispenser that protects the dispenser lid from being obstructed by objects within the washing chamber of the dishwasher.